


Ajin Travels 500 years into the past

by W01FS0NG



Series: Unrelated AJIN series [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Kagome is like every one else in modern society who doesn't like Ajin, brief appearance of sesshomaru and Rin, fearful villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: I was running from the authorities like Ajins do, when all of a sudden, this bright light engulfs me. Suddenly, I’m not in the city, but rather, I’m in a forest.





	Ajin Travels 500 years into the past

I was running from the authorities like Ajins do, when all of a sudden, this bright light engulfs me. Suddenly, I’m not in the city, but rather, I’m in a forest.

I don’t know how I got here, but I’m here. Might as well try to find someone to help me or something like that.

  
  


Scratch that, I’ve been walking for hours and I haven’t come across anyone.

Oh wait, it looks like a dude with long white hair and a boa is walking my way. Actually, there are three people. Him, a young girl, and…… wait. Why is that dude’s skin dark green? Behind them is….. is that a two headed dragon?!?!

It doesn’t matter now, I feel like I’ll pass out.

I wake up and I see brown. Is that wood? I must be in a room. Ten minutes later, a woman could be heard entering the room and speaking.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” She sounded like a young woman. Yet, older than what she imagined that young girl to sound like. “I hadn’t expected you to recover so quickly.”

Slowly, and cautiously, I sat up. Indeed it wasn’t the little girl she thought she saw. No. She looked to be around eighteen, which was actually not too far off from her own age, 21.

“Where am I?” I asked. Upon looking around, I could see that I was sitting in a hut. Rather strange, but oh well. I don’t usually see these types of housing too often.

“You’re in a village,” the younger woman said to me. She then walked over to me and placed a hand on my forehead. Most likely to check if I had a fever, which I know I didn’t.

“Huh, well, looks like you don’t have a fever,” the woman observed, removing her hand.

“Who brought me here?” I asked her, remembering the three figures I saw right before I passed out. I remember that the young child had long black hair and wore a simple orange and white kimono. The tall man who walked by her right had long silver hair with bangs, as well as a fancy-looking kimono, armor, and a boa. The being on his left, however, puzzled me. Was I seeing things? Or was the short man’s skin tone actually green? And what about that beast walking behind them? Was that real? Or just my imagination?

“You would be surprised If I told you,” she said, getting up.

My eyes squinted. “Why?” I asked her. I don’t know this person, I don’t think anyone around here knows me, so why would I be surprised about someone picking me up and taking me here after seeing me collapse in front of them? I’m not even really sure if anyone here knows I’m an Ajin. Does she know? Is she one? Is that why she said I would be surprised? “Well, who was it?”

Before she left, she said, “Two demons and a young girl.” 

My brows furrowed in confusion and slight shock.  _ “Demons? What does she mean demons?..... wait, would Ajins be considered demons?” _ That was an interesting question I gave myself. I’ll have to figure that one out later.

The woman came back with a small bowl of white rice. “Here, eat.”

“Oh, um thank you,” I said to her as I grabbed the bowl. She didn’t give me any chopsticks, so I guess I’ll have to eat the rice by hand. Something I don’t have a problem with.

The woman is wearing a simple kimono. Much like the little girl’s. I’m in a small hut it seems like.  _ “Just where am I?”  _ I wondered.

“Um, what day is it?” I asked her after taking in another bit of rice.

“What do you mean?” She asked, sitting down with her legs folded.

_ “What do you mean, ‘what do you mean?’”  _ I asked her in my mind. “Okay, um what year is it?” This one, I hope she can answer.

“Are you alright?” She got up to check on me.

“I’m fine,” I assured her. The woman placed her hand on my forehead again, and again concluded that I don’t have a fever.

I gathered enough strength to get up fully. That was when I noticed that I wasn’t in my own clothes. “Uh, What happened to my clothes?” I wasn’t wearing my t-shirt and jeans, I was wearing a kimono. 

“Oh, I changed them for you.” She then walked over to the door, then turned to face me. “You’re strange clothes are in here. I hope this is alright, but I thought I went ahead and washed them for you.”

“Thank you, You’re too kind.” Curious, I went to join her by the door frame. My clothes were hanging to dry outside. Cautiously, I stepped out onto the grass. It was then I noticed that my feet were bare. I looked up and found my socks drying with the rest of my clothes, and looked to the left of me to see that my shoes were stationed right next to the door outside.

I then looked at the huts around me. They were small in size, but not, it seemed, in number. Just where was I?

<strike></strike>

* * *

<strike></strike>

I’ve been here a week. Most days I would be wearing my regular clothes. I only switched to the kimono she gave me when they were being washed. The people were nice. They welcomed me into their village. 

The little kids would always stare in wonder at my clothes. They’ve never seen this type of garment before.

Every day, some of the men would go out hunting. When they returned, the women would cook a giant feast for everyone to enjoy.

I helped with the cooking once, it was nice. Through that, I got to know some of the women a bit better.

However, that night, something attacked some of the villagers. The hunters raised their weapons to fight, but they didn’t stand a chance. The creature, or whatever it was, was standing in the shadows so I couldn’t see it.

People ran for their lives. I stood there, wondering what to do. Should I run like the others? Or should I release my IBM?

Then, another one attacked. This one came into the light. It looked ugly, and strange. It attacked some more of the villagers before it attacked me. I had no time to react. It moved too fast.

It slashed me through my heart. The last thing I saw was actually a man in red robes with a big sword take the thing down.

* * *

When I awoke, my wounds were fully healed. However, my kimono was still slightly ripped and stained with blood. It was still dark out. Most of the people it seemed, have gone into their homes.

I stood up, and walked around carefully. Everyone thought that I died. So, I had to be careful. 

“Hey, wait a minute,” a man said. I froze. I was too scared to turn and face him at that moment. “How is a dead woman walking?!” He asked a bit too loud. Some people heard and came outside to see what was going on. Even that man in the red robes. Well, actually, I don’t think he is a man at all. He has dog ears on the top of his head. His arms were crossed. His face annoyed, but curious.

A few more people I don’t recognize emerged from the building as well. One of them ... wait, are those school clothes?

“I-I can explain-“ before I could, I heard a battle cry. My IBM reacted before I could. It stopped the man in his tracks.  _ “Don’t kill him,” _ I told my IBM telepathically. I’ve been an Ajin for so long, that I can summon it ten times a day, and have developed a psychic link with it. Slowly I turned around.

“Wh-what are you?” The man asked in a panic. To him, and to everyone else, his sword was struggling against thin air, unable to reach me. It was still dark out, but if one squinted, they could probably see the black matter that formed in front of the sword, keeping the weapon at bay.

_ “Oh right, they can’t really see him can they?” _ I rhetorically asked myself. I looked around. The people who once showed kind glances my way, were now showing looks of fear or hatred. Some of the children were out too. They had fear in their eyes too, but the hatred was replaced with wonder.

“Are you a demon?” Was his next question. I didn’t have the answer to that question yet. It was a yes or no question. I guess I should say no.

“No, I assure you I’m not,” I said. My voice unwavering. My IBM still blocked his path.

“Then you’re a witch!” The man concluded. He then drew back his sword and tried to slash at me again. Which failed, due to my IBM.

I didn’t want my IBM to kill him, so it was just defense after defense after defense. Never once did I go on the attack, for fear of this man’s death. 

From everyone’s reaction it’s clear that they have never seen an Ajin before.

My instinct was to run. Better to do that then admit what you are to people who are not like you. They’ll turn you in. Yet, since these people don’t seem to know what an Ajin is, I might not have to run. “I’m not a witch either.”

I looked to the teenager in school clothes. From the look she gave me, I gathered that she knew what I was, and didn’t have any sympathy for me. No one ever really does for my people. They all think we’re freaks. 

Hold on, she would have pulled out her phone and called the authorities by now, right? Does she not have a phone. What kind of teenager doesn’t have a phone?

“Then what are you?” He attacked me once more. Again, his efforts were in vain.

The stares of fear they held turned to impatience. “Answer him!” An onlooker called.

I went with my instinct and ran. Well, actually, my IBM picked me up and leaped away.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since then. I’ve been able to survive on my own well enough. I’ve been able to catch fish, and my IBM attacked any wild boars or anything like that when I told it I was hungry. Although, I have had my fair share of demons. It didn’t really take long for my IBM to kill them. Why hadn’t I, or anyone really, encountered demons before? Where am I? Is this a dream? Did I run into something and bump my head?

All of this felt real. It was hard to believe.

It also didn’t help matters that I escaped in my kimono rather than my actual clothes. I wonder what they’ll do to them, if anything.

Upon walking parallel to the path, I heard a group of voices. So, I spied on them from the forest, unsure of what to do.

I soon recognized the man in the white hair with the red robes, as well as the teen in the school uniform.

It wasn’t long, however, when the man in the red robes projected, “You can stop hiding now, I know you’re there.”

Seeing there was no point in staying in the shadows, I walked into the light where the group could see me. Some of their eyes widened in surprise. The school girl’s didn’t. In fact, the look she gave me was a look of distaste and annoyance.

“Uh, hi,” I said shyly. The small yellow and black cat with the strange eyes was suddenly engulfed in flames. In the next instant, it was huge, and with two tails.

“Oh hey,” said the man in blue robes, standing up. “You’re the girl from that village aren’t you? The one who ran away.”

“What’s it to you?” I asked him in a calm tone of voice.

“Well, for one thing, we’re all curious as to how you came back to life,” he stated.

“I don’t think all of you are curious, right school girl?” my face turned to see her almost shocked expression. The others glanced back at her. “That look you gave me that night showed to me clearly that you’re the only one who knows what I am.”

No one was really moving. We all just stood, or sat in place. Waiting for someone to make a move.

“Where are we anyway?” My gaze was fixated on her. I somehow knew that she was the only one who knew how I got here. It was just a feeling really.

The girl averted her gaze before saying, “500 years in the past. Feudal era Japan.”

I laced my fingers behind the back of my head and looked to the sky. “Yeah, that makes sense. How did you get here? If you don’t mind my asking?”

“There’s this sacred well located in the shrine where I live in the modern era,” she looked at me. “How did you get here?”

“I was running from the authorities when a great big light engulfed me. Suddenly I was in a forest. No policemen in sight.”

Still, no one moved from their spots. There was a very weird atmosphere in the air. This girl and I were having what seemed to be a nice friendly conversation. Although, the air is very tense. Everyone here, including myself are ready for someone to make the first strike.

“Why did you run, anyway?” A little boy asked me. He didn’t have the normal black hair, it was a bright brunette sort of color. Auburn, maybe.

“The worst possible thing for people like me besides day to day torture, is a mob,” I answered. “All their stares and questions make me what to curl up inside.”

“And what are you, exactly?” The man in blue robes asked, his staff slightly raised.

“In the future, I’m known as an Ajin,” I answered, dropping my hands from my head. “To science, we are toys, and tools to be messed with, but to the general masses, a member of which is standing right next to you in white and green clothing, we are seen and known as monsters. All because we can’t die… Well, actually, that’s not true. The only real way I actually can die is when I die of old age.”

“And what about that thing?” the other young woman asked. She had bangs and wore a pink kimono. “The thing that blocked their swords, what is that?”

“It is called Invisible Black Matter, IBM, for short. They come from an Ajin’s body when they will it to. Most Ajins can only bring theirs out three times. Yet, since I’ve been an Ajin for so long, I can call upon it six times.”

The school girl sighed and packed her bow and arrow. “When’s the last time you ate?” she asked. 

“Uhh, two days ago,” I said, cautiously walking farther into the campsite.

“Come on,” the school girl continued speaking, walking over to her giant bag. “You can help me set up the portable stove.”

“You have a portable stove?!” I asked in amazement.

She hummed in confirmation. The girl had just pulled it out. Gladly, I helped her with setting up the stove and the pot. She sent the little boy to fetch water.

I didn’t speak as we ate. I was too focused on the food. However, once my stomach finally felt like it was becoming full, I slowed down. I also got to know all their names. The school girl’s name is Kagome, the other woman’s name is Sango, the boy with weird ears and long white hair is named Inuyasha, the little boy’s name is Shippo, and the man in blue robes is named Miroku. I introduced myself as Karin.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” I said for the first time in what must have been half an hour. My gaze was aimed at the boy with long white hair and dog ears. “But why do you have dog ears?”

“Huh?” The white haired man asked as he ate his instant ramen. “Oh, yeah, I’m a half demon.”

“A half demon?” I wondered out loud.

“Wait a minute, you’ve been here for just a few weeks and you can’t make the distinction between humans and demons?” Inuyasha criticized.

“Ohhhh, yeah. I was wondering why people kept saying demon instead of Ajin. Oh well,” I shrugged it off.

“You, Said that you’ve been an Ajin for a while,” Kagome said sort of awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

“Yeah,” I confirmed, wondering where this was going.

“How long?” The school girl continued.

“Oh, well, I was a second year in junior high, when I first died, which was about six years ago. Anyway, I was alone in the house, my parents trusted me to be alone. I had realized that we didn’t have all that much food in the fridge, so I took the money from the drawer, which was placed there anyway in case I needed it. It was after I had bought the groceries and started to head home when it happened. Some schmuck, whom I think was either desperate or very high, decided to shoot and rob me. I had reawoken when the police were inspecting my body. Terrified, I ran away.”

“Wow,” Sango said quietly. She must have been listening in. Actually, everyone must have been listening in. Yet, I’m not sure if they even remotely understood half of what I said.

“Kagome, normally, when people know someone is an Ajin, they’re mean as hell to them. Why aren’t you to me?” I asked her, after taking a bit of ramen.

“Well,” the school girl pondered. “I’ve been to this time so many times, that I’ve gotten used to all the demons, and now that I’ve thought about it, Ajins are a lot like demons. So, if I could learn to like certain demons, I can learn to like certain Ajins.”

Both Inuyasha and Shippo took a small silent offense to her words, but let it slide. 

“Thank you,” I said, half smiling.

“Hey, Karin,” Sango spoke. I looked to her. “Do you… maybe… want to travel with us?”

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped a little. “Are you serious?” I asked, my voice soft, and quiet. I couldn’t believe it. 

“Well, yes, of course,” she answered.

“I don’t know what to say,” I admitted.

“Hey, think of it this way,” Kagome told me. “no police would be trying to chase you down, no government would be trying to capture you. You would be safe here…. Although, not really, because demons.”

The two of us laughed a little. “Uh, yeah, yeah, I’d like that,” I said.

And so, it was decided that I would travel with them, and help them fight demons, collect jewel shards, and help Kagome with her English homework.

I loved it. It felt like I finally belonged somewhere. I finally had people to call my friends. I was finally going on an adventure for fun, and purpose other than surviving.


End file.
